1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll of coin wrapping paper in which the paper is wound on the outer periphery of a predetermined number of stacked coins and then is crimped at both ends thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional well-known coin wrapping machines which perform automatic wrapping of coins, a predetermined number of coins, for example fifty, are stacked in a piling cylinder and the stacked coins are fed among three wrapping rollers. Then, the wrapping rollers are abutted against the outer periphery of the stacked coins and rotative movement of the rollers causes the stacked coins to be rotated. During the rotation of the stacked coins, the leading end of a roll of wrapping paper is introduced between the rollers and the coins to be wound on the coins about two turns. Then, the wrapping paper is cut off. Thereafter, fastening or crimping claws are abutted against areas to be fastened at both ends of the wound wrapping paper to internally enfold both ends of the wound wrapping paper, whereby crimping is performed. After the fastening claws and the wrapping rollers are disengaged, the wrapped coins are discharged.
When it is desired to break open the wrapping paper with which the coins are wrapped, the wrapped coins are usually knocked against the corner of a desk etc. so that the wrapping paper is broken in circumferential direction so that the coins can be taken out. In such a case the coins must be taken out individually and sometimes the coins are scattered.